


Here

by orphan_account



Series: Timing [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flynn kidnaps Lucy and takes her on the Titanic. What will she do while on board?





	1. The Titanic

She sat and put her forehead on the table. She definitely needed to figure out the problem that consistently gnawed at her brain. She needed to decide whether or not to write the journal and also who to go with. Flynn knew much about her and she had so many questions. Rittenhouse would also be destroyed and she'd be free. But then again, how could she leave Rufus and Wyatt?

They had been through so much together and could she really handle the fact that Jessica would be back? She wanted Wyatt to be happy but then again, it'd hurt too much to see him with her. So her choices were to either leave everything, destroy Rittenhouse, and get her sister back or she could keep things as they are and actually have a chance with Wyatt, although he'd be miserable. Either choice was a loss.

She sighed and felt someone put a hand on hers. She refused to look up, she knew exactly who it was. She shook her head while he spoke, "Something on your mind?" She still didn't look up, "It's nothing Noah, I just have a lot on my mind with everything that's happening at work." She heard the smile in his voice, "I wasn't aware a history teacher's life could be so complicated." She pulled her hand away and stood up. She threw her purse over her shoulder and said, "I'm going out." Noah hesitated and then nodded. She walked out the door, ignoring the fact that he cared for her. His presence only made everything more complicated!

She cursed under her breath and climbed into her car. She placed her purse in the passenger's seat and started the car. She clicked off the radio and drove in silence, her mind racing. She didn't care where she was going, she just needed to get away. She scolded herself in her mind when she parked in front of a bar. She decided one drink wouldn't hurt and walked inside. She sat on a bar stool and drummed her fingers on the counter.

This definitely wasn't normal for her but then again, nothing was normal anymore. She thought over the recent events until someone pulled her back into reality by putting their arm around her waist. She turned around, panicking slightly. Wyatt looked back at her, his eyes bright. He laughed and she instantly smelt the alcohol on his breath. She sternly said, "Don't do that to me!" His eyes widened, "Sorry, didn't expect you to freak out so much!"

She tilted her head, "You've been drinking." He happily said, "Thanks for stating the obvious, we are in a bar ya know." She sighed and just stared at him, not knowing what to do next. He caught her off guard by kissing her, his arm going around her waist again. She knew he was just drunk and pushed him away immediately. She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, "Come on, i'll take you home." He stumbled after her and she took him to her car. They both got in and she looked at him.

She kissed his cheek and, as she thought, he didn't react. She felt guilty for secretly hoping that it had been a real kiss. She cautiously said, "Just.. don't get sick in my car." He grinned and said, "I'll try not to ma'am." She blushed and began driving. Apparently having a drunk person in your car makes you comfortable. She half smiled as she drove to her and Noah's apartment. They arrived and he said, "Wait, I thought.. What are we gonna tell your fiance?" She got out of the car, "That you're a friend from work." She quickly added, "And that you're drunk."

He followed her up to the house, smiling. Apparently he thought this whole situation was hilarious. She almost laughed as she opened the door. Noah was reading and immediately shifted his attention to Wyatt. Lucy quickly said, "Please, he's drunk.. and a friend from work. He can sleep on the couch." Her fiance considered this, still watching Wyatt. He sighed and said, "I guess, considering you haven't given me a choice."

She smiled and looked at Wyatt, "Yeah.. He definitely should get to bed soon." Noah was setting up the couch while she talked to Wyatt. His face suddenly went serious, "I've wanted to kiss you ever since Bonnie and Clyde, why'd you push me away?" She tried to detect any sign that he was joking and failed, "You're drunk. I can't.. it'd be wrong to kiss you." He seemed to consider this and then said, "Fair enough." Noah said, "Lucy, please just.. make sure he gets to sleep. He's your friend, not mine." She looked at Noah for a second and then stood up.

Wyatt was apparently thinking hard and didn't notice. Noah just walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. The sound of the door snapped Wyatt out of it and he stood as well. She led him to the living room and he let himself fall onto the couch. She sat on the coffee table and looked at him. He watched the ceiling with a frown on his face. She watched him intently, bracing herself for whatever he might say.

His blue eyes pierced her as he said, "Lucy whatever the, ya know, normal me says, just know you mean a lot to me." He smirked. No matter how much she braced herself, nothing prepared her for that. She watched him for a second and softly said, "I'll remember that, now get to sleep." He immediately obeyed, closing his eyes and curling up on his side. She couldn't help but think how he looked like a small child, innocent and definitely not with his tough soldier-like personality. She kissed his forehead softly and then walked off to her and Noah's room. Her fiance was already fast asleep and she slipped into the covers next to him, not bothering to change. She closed her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

* * *

 

She woke to her phone buzzing. She answered it and Agent Christopher said, "Does the date April 9, 1912 mean anything to you?" Lucy quickly said, "The sinking of the Titanic, i'll be right over." She got ready and walked out of her bedroom. Wyatt was already awake, his hair messed up from sleeping.

She gave him some aspirin and after he had took it said, "Ready to go?" He sleepily nodded and followed her out to her car. She drove as fast as she could to Mason Industries. They both got out and ran up to the door. Wyatt stopped with his hand on the handle and said, "When are we going?" She quietly said, "The Titanic.." He shook his head with a smirk and opened the door. They hurried off to the changing rooms and she picked out a red dress similar to Rose's from the movie.

She smoothed down her dress and got to work on her hair. She pulled it into a messy bun and then did her makeup. She looked at the results in the mirror, she had never looked more old timely. She smirked and walked to the lockers. She put away her things and took a deep breath. She was only going on the Titanic.. where thousands of people died. She thought of the freezing cold water and shivered. No. She couldn't get cold feet now. She took another deep breath as Wyatt walked around the corner.

He gave her a worried look and softly said, "You okay?" She nodded, a lump in her throat. He put a reassuring hand on her arm, "Being scared is only human." She looked him in the eye, her heart beating fast. She closed her eyes and heard him lean on the locker next to her. He seemed to be drifting off when he said, "I'm pretty scared myself. I can't imagine how you feel.." She smiled at the fact that Wyatt could be scared of something, he had been in many wars.

He gently said, "You have me and Rufus and I can promise you that we won't let you get hurt." She thought back to what he had said the night before, he cared for her. This calmed her a little bit and she opened her eyes. He was watching her carefully, an expression of endearment on his face. She nodded and walked off to the Lifeboat.

She climbed inside and was greeted by a nervous Rufus. She merely said, "I feel your pain." He gave her an understanding look and then turned back to the controls. Wyatt climbed inside and buckled her up like usual. He strapped himself in and gave her a calm look. The metal door closed and Rufus flipped a few switches. The Lifeboat began shaking, slowly getting more violent. She held on tightly to the seat, her knuckles turning white. There was no going back now.

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                                        -------April 9th, 1912--------   
  
She was the first out of the Lifeboat and instantly regretted it. As soon as she hopped out, she was met by Flynn and about 20 men. She put her hands up and said, "Don't shoot." He grabbed her arm rather aggressively and pulled her toward him, "I don't plan to." He kept a tight hold on her arm. She sighed and said, "Throw your gun out Wyatt then slowly come out. Flynn's here with about 20 men, all armed. Don't do anything stupid."

Wyatt obeyed and the men picked up his gun that he had thrown. Him and Rufus slowly climbed out of the Lifeboat and then put their hands up. She made eye contact with Wyatt and understood what he was planning. She raised her eyebrows, trying to run was way too risky. She felt Flynn's gun against her shoulder. She'd get shot as soon as anything happened. She looked up from the ground to Wyatt. She shook her head slightly and he seemed to have lost all hope. Flynn's grip on her arm was starting to hurt.

She didn't dare look at him, she kept her eyes on Wyatt instead. She took a deep breath as Flynn ordered the men to do various things. As his men did as told, he dragged her deeper into the woods. Right before she was out of the sight of her friends she yelled, "Just do as told! I'll be fine!" She then stumbled after Flynn, not wanting to irritate him. She struggled weakly against him, "Where are we going?" He didn't look at her, "The Titanic of course." She dug her heels into the dirt, "It doesn't leave until tomorrow."

He kept pulling her along, "I'm perfectly aware, I want to look at the Titanic. We'll board it tomorrow as you said." She stumbled over the roots of a tree, "Will you let go! You're hurting my arm!" He didn't let go but instead loosened his grip. She blew her hair out of her eyes. She noticed the trees were further apart and the town came into view. The buildings were beautiful and she marveled at their strange architectural structures. She sped up and walked beside Flynn. He slid his hand down from her upper arm to her wrist.

She sighed, though she didn't want to she knew they had to bend in. She twisted her wrist slightly and he got the hint, holding her hand instead. They walked into the crowded streets hand in hand. She would occasionally be hit in the shoulder by someone in a hurry and held Flynn's hand tighter. They walked to the dock in silence, a strange feeling hung between them. Her thoughts drifted to Flynn's history but she lost her train of thought when she saw the Titanic. It was huge, with blue paint on it and gold lettering stating it was indeed the Titanic.

She had imagined it to be big but definitely not this large. Her spirits lifted, despite the fact that she'd been kidnapped by Flynn. It was sad to think that it would sink in a few days. The glint of the ship brought to her attention that it was getting late. She reluctantly looked away and turned to Flynn. He was staring at the ship, a glint of pride in his eyes. She had to admit that she felt a rush of pride for America when she saw it. It was probably a different kind of pride for him.

He looked at her and she realized she was staring. She hurriedly looked away and he said, "We should probably go, it's getting late." She blushed slightly and nodded. She only realized he had let her hand go when he grabbed it again. She walked with him to a hotel. He paid for a room and they walked over to it. She made a mental note that they were in room 7 and immediately asked herself why she did it, she didn't expect to be able to leave. He unlocked the door and she looked around. Their room didn't look modern but it also didn't look really old, she approved.

She headed into one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind her. She sat on the bed, leaning against the bed frame. Her mind was racing. She jumped at the sound of the front door closing. Did he really just leave her there? She was without supervision. He was smart, he knew she wouldn't leave. It was dangerous out there and she had nothing. She slowly opened her bedroom door, peeking out. Yep. She was alone. She started to walk forward but stopped when she stepped on something. She bent down and picked it up, it was a book.

She read the cover. Pride and Prejudice, her favorite book. She opened it and flipped through the pages. She realized that there was writing all along the sides of the content. Notes. She read through a few and it came to her that Flynn had written all these things. She walked back into her room, closing the door once again. She didn't take her eyes off the notes as she back down on the bed. She adjusted the pillows and slid off her shoes. She snuggled into the pillows, reading intently. He described his thoughts on the book in such detail. She wondered how long it had taken him to write all of it. How many times had he read it? There was no way she'd sleep now that she'd seen it.

* * *

 

                                                                                                                           --------April 10th, 1912---------  
  
She woke up on her side. Her face was resting against the book. She had read all of it, both the story and notes. She had a better understanding of Flynn and his point of view on things. She sat up slowly, yawning. She brushed off her undershirt, she had taken off her uncomfortable dress before falling asleep. She stretched and took her time getting out of bed. She walked over to the mirror and smoothed down her hair a little bit. She slowly walked to the door and opened it, yawning again.

Flynn was sitting in an armchair, reading the journal, and didn't even look at her. She leaned with her elbows on the window. It was bright outside and she wondered how long she had been sleeping. She watched the people hurry down the street, it was so mesmerizing. She dozed off to the sound of Flynn turning the journal's pages. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then got ready for the day ahead, doing her hair and makeup carefully.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Flynn hid his expression. She felt a smile forming as she said, "What time is it?" He looked at his watch, "10:30 why?" She rocked back on her feet, "Just wondering.." The Titanic was to leave at noon. She nervously scratched her upper arm as she said, "You're a really good writer, did you know that?" He continued to scan the pages of the journal, "Not really.." She stepped forward, "You have so little confidence in yourself. You seem to only have confidence in what you believe is right."

He didn't answer but instead continued to read the journal. She sighed and walked into her room. She cleaned up her room a little bit and then sat on her freshly-made bed. She brushed the wrinkles out of her dress. Flynn walked up and leaned with his arm on the door frame. She steadily looked at him and then decided to ignore him. She grabbed the book next to her and leaned back on the bed frame. She watched him in the corner of her eye as she opened it to a random page. He was watching her carefully.

She began reading, still watching him cautiously. He surprised her by sitting next to her. He took the book gently and flipped through it. After a second he handed it back while saying, "There. It's my favorite part." She looked at it, the notes and become longer and in more detail at this part. She realized it was the part where Elizabeth turns down Darcy's proposal. She looked at him curiously. Why exactly was that his favorite part? He shrugged, "Although they hate each other, they are simply perfect for each other." She considered this, that was actually very true. She realized she was staring at him and looked away.

Why did she have the feeling she was missing something? Wait. There was no way he was referring to the two of them.. right? She looked at the wall opposite of the bed, lost in thought. He moved a little and said, "It's 11, we should probably start walking to the dock." She didn't move but instead looked at him. He tilted her chin up with his hand and gave her a quick kiss, breaking it before she could react. She stopped him before he could hurry off by putting a hand on his arm.

She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. She broke it and then walked out of the room, leaving him both pleased and confused. She began to gather things and after a second he joined her. They left after packing their stuff. He held her hand again as they walked down the street, this time not as a way to keep her from running but as a way so show how he didn't want to leave her. Before they had boarded the Titanic and were sitting in their first class room. They acted as if the kiss had never happened, just as distant to each other as before.

The kiss just kept happening in her head over and over. She couldn't take it anymore! How could they just sit there like it never happened! He was reading Pride and Prejudice. She walked over and sat in his lap. He seemed surprised for a second but then put his arms around her, continuing to read it. She scooted down and began to read it as well. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and she noticed he was blushing. She cheekily said, "Did I make the famous Garcia Flynn blush?" He pulled her closer, "Definitely not."

She smiled and continued to read. She realized how weird this was. She was supposed to be kidnapped and not enjoying herself but she was. She twisted to the side, leaning against his chest. She was thinking hard while she said, "We should go to the ball tomorrow.." He raised his eyebrows. She decided she could persuade him and said, "You probably can't even dance." He looked a her and said, "I just so happen to dance very well." She smiled, "I guess i'll be the judge of that." He disapprovingly shook his head, "Why do you want to go so bad?" She looked at him innocently. He kissed her cheek, "Fine we'll go." She was perfectly satisfied with that answer but she just had to ask, "Why DON'T you wanna go?"

He seemed to think it over, "I'm not a fan of crowds." She raised her eyebrows, "You have met the most famous people in history and you're afraid of a crowd?" He looked her straight in the eye, "It's not so much the crowd but more what will happen to them." She shrugged, "You've seen people die. You've killed a few yourself." She had a feeling that she wasn't helping. She gave him a quick kiss, "You'll be fine, I'll be there the whole time." He smiled, "Like i'd ever leave you alone." She put her arms loosely around his neck, "I'll have some competition." He put his arms around her waist, "I doubt it." She rolled her eyes, "Please, every woman swoons over you. Don't tell me you never noticed." He shrugged, "I've always had more important matters to attend to. When did you notice?" She though back to the time she had first noticed, "When we danced that one time. I remember all the women ignoring their dates and husbands to glare at me."

He kissed her jaw repeatedly, "I was too busy focusing on you." She leaned her head back slightly, "Anyone tell you how strange you are?" He looked at her steadily, "And how am I strange?" She kissed him lightly, "You've been through so much yet you'd never be able to tell." He tilted his head slightly, "Is that so?" She smiled playfully, "It is." They just looked at each other for a while and then he finally said, "What do you wanna do? We have time to pass." She shrugged, "Can we go to the bow?" He smiled again, "I'm fine with anything."

They both got up and headed out. She held his hand happily and walked down the long halls with him. They walked up the stairs and to the deck. It had a few people lounging around, most of the people were in their rooms getting settled. She was surprised by how fast they were going for such a large boat. She walked over to one of the railings. It was strangely soothing to see the water splash up the sides. Flynn touched her waist and she turned around to look at him. He pulled her into a long kiss and she savored every second.

He gave her another quick kiss to her cheek and she stayed close to him. She laughed lightly as she said, "I feel like we're an old married couple." He kissed her neck a few times and then looked out at the ocean. He still held her close and she put her forehead on his chest. People slowly began to go on the deck. After a while, it was completely crowded. She thought she heard someone call her name and looked up. She told Flynn she'd be back and then walked into the crowd. She wove between the people, heading towards where she'd heard her name called.

She grinned widely as soon as she saw her friends. Wyatt pulled her into a tight hug and she hugged back just as tightly. She felt his warm breath against her neck as he said, "I thought I lost you.." She smiled, "You'll never lose me." Rufus just stood awkwardly to the side. Wyatt moved back a little to look at her, "Where's Flynn?" She had totally forgotten, "Speaking of that, I gotta go." Wyatt seemed hesitant and then said, "Our room is A14, come anytime." She nodded, "Bye, see you hopefully soon." She put her hand on his cheek for a second and then walked away, her mind racing.

She greeted Flynn with a kiss, "Sorry, just wanted to check something out." He nodded and then continued to look out at the ocean. She closed her eyes and leaned on him, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She zoned off after a while, absentmindedly looking out into the distance. He put an arm around her and she realized that he was extremely warm. It was freezing, especially with the wind blowing against them. Before long it was dark. All the people had already left to their rooms and they were the last people out.

Flynn looked at the stars, "The movie wasn't really able to catch it's magic.." She looked at him, full of amusement, "You watched the movie?" She couldn't imagine him ever watching the sappy love story. He looked down at her, "It's an okay movie." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I GUESS it's okay." He shrugged with amusement. She yawned, burying her face in his coat. He softly said, "We should probably get back to the room, you seem tired." She really didn't want to go but she knew he was right. She held his hand and they walked back to their room in silence.

She was already beginning to fall asleep, leaning on him a little. They made it to their room at last, both relieved to get to relax. They had been standing for hours. She gave him a quick kiss and they both headed into their separate rooms. She let herself fall onto the bed, sighing. Everything would be fine, Wyatt and Rufus were on the Titanic with them. She fell asleep before she even had time to take off her coat and shoes.


	2. Explorations

 ------------April 11, 1912------------  
  
She woke from a nightmare, breathing heavily. She had dreamed of the car crash, being in a car was bad enough but being in a giant ship? She took a second for her heart to stop beating so fast. It was still night, probably about midnight. She sighed, there was no way she'd be able to sleep by herself. She realized she was still wearing her dress, coat, and shoes.

She changed into her nightclothes, a long shirt and a pair of shorts. She slowly opened her door, making sure not to wake Flynn. She silently snuck out, heading towards room A14. She knocked timidly and then stood there. Wyatt opened the door, his hair messed up from sleep. He immediately stepped aside for her to come inside.

She sat on the couch. Their room looked exactly the same as her and Flynn's. Wyatt yawned as he sat next to her and then he said, "Won't Flynn be wondering where you are?" She shrugged, "I snuck out, he's sleeping anyway." He nodded and they sat there awkwardly. A million thoughts rushed through her mind at the mention of Flynn. Why did Wyatt care anyway? Did he see her kiss him? They slowly began to converse, at first talking about useless stuff. After a while, their conversation went to life. They talked for hours and she wasn't entirely sure when they fell asleep.

* * *

 

 ----------April 11, 1912----------  
  
She woke on her side, someone next to her. She instantly knew it was Wyatt, his arm protectively around her. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was definitely morning. She knew Flynn was probably wondering where she was, but she honestly didn't care. Wyatt slowly woke up, blushing slightly when he realized he had slept next to her. She brushed his hair off his forehead with a small smile. They both jumped when they heard Rufus say, "I was wondering when you two would wake up. Flynn is probably looking for you." She didn't move, "I know."

Wyatt's blue eyes pierced her. His arm was still around her and she knew he didn't want her to leave yet. She unflinchingly looked right back at him. She sighed, "I have to go to the ball tonight." He pulled her slightly closer, "Do you have to?" She shrugged, "I'm the one that's making him go actually." Wyatt looked both confused and amused at this. Rufus walked around the couch and sat in the armchair opposite of the couch they were on, "Is something going on between you two?" Neither answered, looking at one another and wondering the same thing. Rufus sighed, "Forget I said anything, you two don't seem to know yourselves." He got up and went into one of the bedrooms, leaving the two alone.

They both sat up, their shoulders touching. He mumbled something and she asked him to repeat it. He softly said, "I kissed you when I was drunk." She nodded and he looked up from his hands and to her. He sounded hurt as he said, "And you kissed him." A wave of guilt swept over her and she shrugged helplessly. He sighed in defeat. He stood and said, "And you enjoyed it." He didn't wait for her confirmation, walking into one of the rooms. She hopelessly stared at the closed door. Everything had gone from perfect to completely messed up. She stood and walked out of their room, locking the door behind her. She walked silently through the halls, staring at the floor. She went back inside her and Flynn's room. He jumped up from the couch as soon as he saw her.

She closed the door behind her as he said, "Where were you?" Her eyes filled with tears and he put his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder without sound, too empty to actually sob. The only thing that showed she was crying were the tears going down her cheeks. He held her tight, as if afraid he'd lose her again. She knew her hair was probably messed up, as well as her makeup, but she didn't care. After a little bit, she managed to calm herself down. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and repeated his question, "Where were you." Now it sounded more of an accusation.

She shook her head, "Doesn't matter." She knew that frustrated him but he kept it hidden, "And why doesn't it matter?" She shrugged, not looking him in the eye. There was no way she could tell him that she had slept next to Wyatt. Or that they were on board for that matter. She needed to change the subject, "Are we still going to the ball?" He sighed, "Don't change the subject. Lucy, where were you?" She mumbled it. He raised his eyebrows and she said it louder, "I was at Wyatt and Rufus' room." He seemed confused, "And why would that make you cry?" At least he wasn't mad that they were on board. She kicked at the floor, "I might've ruined my relationship completely with Wyatt." The hurt showed in his eyes, "Did you sleep there?"

She finally looked at him and pleadingly said, "I did but we were talking and we fell asleep and.." She trailed off, seeing the hurt show even more in his eyes. She sighed, "Don't be like that, you know very well we just fell asleep." He still wouldn't look at her. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. She softly said, "You know i'd never do anything to hurt you.." He kissed her firmly, as if it'd tell him if she was lying or not. After a few seconds he broke the kiss, his hand on her waist. She suddenly noticed something that interested her greatly.

She moved the collar of his shirt back a little to get a better look. There was a scar on his shoulder, it was from when Wyatt shot him the first mission. She smiled, thinking back to that day. She had thought he was a monster then, only to find out that he wasn't that bad. He kissed her jaw as she touched the scar lightly with her fingertips. She couldn't help but think about how a part of her would always be with him, the scar he had gotten. She looked at him to see him looking back at her fondly. She kissed him and everything else in the world didn't seem to matter so much anymore. The kiss was finally broken and both of them looked at each other in confusion. She definitely was confused, it wasn't supposed to be like this but it felt so right.

Why? She cleared her throat and stepped away, her mind still racing. He took his hand off her waist. She awkwardly said, "I'm just gonna.." He nodded and she walked off to her room. She got what she needed and got ready for the day. She didn't spend much time on her hair and makeup, she would do it later before the ball. She headed back into her room and read Pride and Prejudice once again. She stayed in her room the rest of the day, utterly bored. She read Pride and Prejudice about three times, possibly more. She wasn't even sure if they were still going to the ball.

It got late, the ball had probably started already, she sighed. She heard Flynn leave and jumped up. Now was her time. She opened her door and peeked out, no Flynn. She got ready as fast as possible, choosing a lavender dress. She hurried out the door and ran to Wyatt and Rufus' room. She didn't bother to knock and instead just walked in. Wyatt looked at her from the couch in surprise. She definitely wasn't going to ask, "Get ready, you're going to the ball with me." He didn't question her, instead going to get ready.

Rufus came out of his room, clearly trying to figure something out. She had some time, "What's the matter?" He shook his head, not talking. She rolled her eyes, he could be difficult some times. She didn't have a chance to say anything else, Wyatt had just come out of his room. He looked handsome in a nice tux, his eyes sparkling. She took his hand and said, "We gotta hurry." He nodded and she dragged him off to where it was. They stood in front of the doors leading to it. She fixed his bow tie and kissed his cheek, "Lets just.. focus on now. Nothing else."

She nodded when he gave her a look of realization. He smiled as he said, "I hope 'fashionably late' was already invented by this time." She couldn't help but smile. He held her hand, although that wasn't proper in this timeline. They opened the door and stepped inside. The ball room was sculpted of quartz, able to hold thousands of people. Joyous people dance on the dance floor, it pained her that most wouldn't survive. People were chatting along the walls and at the little amount of tables there were.

They went and got drinks, then they went along one of the walls and chatted happily. A song came on and Wyatt's eyes lit up with excitement. She was only half listening to him, instead distracted by how he looked. She had seen him wear tuxes' before but he never looked this dazzling, full of life and happiness. A slower song came on and people began to slow dance. Wyatt seemed to notice she wasn't paying that much attention to anything except him. He smirked and gestured towards the dance floor, "Wanna dance?"

She was completely distracted, "I can't dance very well.." He shrugged, still smirking, "Me neither, we'll just have to go with the flow." He held out his hand and she took it. He led her out to the dance floor and she couldn't help but feel excited. They found a spot where they actually had room to dance. He looked at the other people, she did as well, and they copied what they were doing. He held her close, a hand on her waist. They slow danced for a few minutes, until the song was over. Another slow song came on.

They moved into a more modern pose, both of his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck. Everyone looked at them like they were crazy. She smiled mockingly at all the women looking jealously at them. Wyatt looked at her, "You seem to be enjoying yourself." She smiled at him this time, "Well, i've got a handsome date that makes all these women look at me jealously." He smiled playfully when she called him handsome. She added a hint of smugness as she said, "Like you've never been called handsome before." He shrugged and she looked at him in disbelief.

He kissed her softly and she surprised herself by kissing him back. As soon as the kiss was broken, she kissed him again. The kiss was broken when someone shuffled past them. And older woman was dragging her husband towards the door. The woman calmly said, "Sorry dear." Wyatt stared after them as they shuffled through the crowds. Lucy looked at him and said, "You know who that was right?" He looked at her, "Who?" She smiled, "Isidor and Ida Straus, Ida refuses to leave the sinking Titanic without Isidor. He's offered to go on a lifeboat but they both refuse. They're last seen holding hands right before getting swept away by a wave."

Wyatt's eyes showed the pride that he felt over them. They were indeed a brave couple. They continued talking, dancing, and kissing throughout the rest of the ball. They left eventually, both of their heads clouded with all the drinks they had. She dropped him off at his room and then headed to her own. She hadn't been this happy in a while. She quietly opened the door, Flynn had fallen asleep on the couch. She went to her bedroom, changing into her night clothes. It was really late but she wasn't tired. She headed back out into the living room, sitting on an armchair. She drummed her fingers softly on the arm of the chair. She fell asleep to the soothing sound of the water splashing against the side of the ship.

* * *

 

\--------April 12, 1912--------

She opened her eyes to see Flynn still sleeping. He seemed so peaceful. She knew there'd be a big argument when he woke up, so she got ready as quickly and quietly as possible. She headed out without a single sound, locking the door behind her. She walked through the halls, not entirely sure where she was going. She happened to come upon the reading room for first class women. She headed inside, picking out a book, and then reading in the corner. She was surprised when Ida sat next to her.

The older woman looked apologetic as she said, "I'm terribly sorry about last night, I didn't mean to bump into you." Lucy smiled at her, "It's fine." They read in silence for a few minutes. She was surprised again when Madame Leontine Aubart sat across from them. She was a famous french singer at the time. Her French accent was thick, "Ida, why did you rush off so soon?" Ida didn't answer, continuing to read. Madame Leontine looked at Lucy now, "Oh, I saw you with that handsome gentleman at the ball. Are you two married?" Lucy blushed at the fact she had called Wyatt handsome. Ida spoke sternly, "Now, Leontine, you wouldn't want people to think you are lusting after another man." Madame Leontine's eyes narrowed and she looked at Lucy expectantly.

She reluctantly said, "No, we're just friends." The French singer rolled her eyes, "No friend would look at you like that." Lucy rubbed her neck, "It's complicated.." Ida took the opportunity to cut off their conversation, "We left because we were tired." Madame Leontine sensed their tension and left. Lucy sighed with relief. Ida patted her arm, "I'm sorry you had to deal with her questions, she doesn't have the best intentions." She nodded, getting up. Ida watched her go, a hint of fondness in her eyes. Lucy left hoping she had made a friend, not an enemy. She knew she had gotten in with Ida but wasn't sure about Madame Leontine Aubart.

She walked to room A14, wanting to stay away from Flynn as long as possible. Things had become awkward between them and she wasn't in the mood to deal with it. She didn't knock, opening the door and closing it behind her. Wyatt was laying on the couch and didn't look at her. She sat next to his legs. He moved up so that he was half laying- half sitting. He watched her carefully, "What did Flynn say?" She didn't look at him, "He was asleep when I got there." He casually said, "What about this morning?"

She wanted to change the subject, "I was at the women's reading lounge. We are apparently the talk of the ship, i'm sure Flynn will find out in no time." He smirked. She leaned toward him and he met her halfway, kissing her softly. She put his hand on his cheek, kissing him a little more roughly. Rufus opened his bedroom door at that exact moment and they jumped away. Their friend smiled, "So something IS going on with you two." Wyatt rolled his eyes knowingly, standing up. Rufus closed his door, "Fine. I apparently saw nothing."

She stood as well, watching Wyatt. She looked around their room again, still amazed by how much it looked like her own. Wyatt reluctantly said, "I'll walk you to your room." Her eyes locked with his, "Are you sure? Probably won't help." He shrugged. She took his hand and they walked to her and Flynn's room. They stood awkwardly in front of the door. He hesitated, opening his mouth and then closing it. She put her fingers through the loops in his jeans and pulled him towards her, kissing him. He put a hand on her cheek and they leaned against the door. They kissed for way too long and she hoped Flynn wasn't awake.

Right on cue, the door opened. They both fell inside, right at Flynn's feet. Wyatt awkwardly said, "Hey, long time no see.." She laughed and then looked up at Flynn, "Sorry." Wyatt looked at the floor awkwardly. There was a tense silence in the air. Wyatt finally got up, pulling her up as well. He didn't look at her as he said, "I'm gonna go." She nodded and he left without another word. She could swear she saw him give Flynn a smug look before he walked out the door.

Flynn closed the door and turned to her, "What was THAT?" The irritation in his voice made her irritated as well, "It's your own fault, if you had gone to the ball then I never would have gone with him." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "That doesn't make sense, you could have gone to the ball with him but not kissed him." She childishly said, "At least he doesn't shut himself out from everyone." He sighed, "Just because I do that doesn't mean you can just kiss him!" She crossed her arms, "And why does it matter so much to you?" He seemed at a loss, unable to explain himself. She turned away, "Exactly." He turned her back towards him, "Maybe it's because I care about you." His eyes were filled with hurt. She raised one eyebrow, "Maybe?"

He sighed again, "What do you want from me Lucy?" Usually she would have hugged him, pulled him close. Not this time, she was not playing this game over and over. She had hurt him and he had hurt her, it was too much. She turned and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. She paced back and forth, trying to clear her head. She didn't come out for the rest of the night, falling asleep with a worried mind.

* * *

 

\---------April 13, 1912---------

She woke up to a sharp pain in her wrist. She looked at it. A soul mark had burned into it. There were two phrases, "Ma'am" and "Seems fair to me." She knew the first one meant Wyatt but had no idea who the second meant. The two phrases were on opposite sides of the mark, swirls separating them. She realized that she was to be torn between the two people. She got ready for the day, avoiding Flynn's steady gaze. She left the room without asking, closing it behind her before he could stop her. She needed to find Rufus.

She walked inside their room and went right into his room. He sat up, "What's wrong?" She showed him her soul mark, "I need you to tell me who the second person is." He observed it, "It's unheard of. Nobody has ever had two soulmates." She watched him, "Well then i'm the first, can you tell me who it is?" He shrugged, "I'd have to do tests." She was happy he could do it, "Then lets do tests on it." They spent the next few hours figuring out who it was. Rufus finally came up with the results, "Looks like it's.." He looked at her in confusion as he finished, "Flynn." She sighed, sitting next to him, "Of course it is." He still looked confused, "Was something going on with you and Flynn?" She put her face in her hands, "Used to be."

He nodded, still seemingly confused on why anything would be going on with her and Flynn. She stood, "I'm gonna go find Wyatt." Rufus looked at her, "He's out." She shrugged, leaving to find him anyway. She left, walking down the halls. She went past a door and her soul mark burned. She looked at her wrist. The word "Ma'am" was bright blue. She smiled, she had seemingly found him. She went through the door and was surprised to see it led to some stairs. A burn of her wrist urged her further. She closed the door behind her, using her soul mark as the only light source. It was pitch black but the blue glow worked well.

She went down the stairs, her shoes clinking on the metal. She stopped in her tracks as she neared the last step. It was a huge room with luggage and multiple other things stack on top of each other. She realized she was in the cargo hold. The stacks were tall and she wondered how Wyatt avoided running into them in the dark. The blue became a little brighter. She walked, guided only by the glow of her soul mark. She found him sitting on top of the roof of an old timely car. She climbed up next to him.

He didn't seem surprised that she had found him. He looked at the glow of her wrist as he said, "How'd it go?" She didn't answer, instead kissing him roughly. He put a hand on her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss was finally broken. He smiled, "I never got to ask you, where'd you get the move of pulling me towards you by the loops in my jeans?" She smiled back, "It's stupid. You know that book Divergent?" He laughed good naturedly, "How could I not? Doesn't Tris do that to Four?" She bit her lip, nodding slowly.

His eyes pierced her, "You never have to be embarrassed around me." He kissed her, taking her by surprise. The kiss quickly deepened. They jumped away when they heard voices. He whispered, "That's probably security." They slid down from the roof to the hood of the car. They searched for a place to hide. She noticed a few stacks were closer then the others. She pointed to it and he nodded. They moved some of the luggage to make a hole big enough for them to go through. They crawled inside and put everything back. The stacks were so close together it made a room-like structure.

They sat against one side. She covered up her wrist, leaving them in darkness. The voices grew closer and Wyatt put an arm around her waist. They heard someone telling all the others to go back. They heard the security men's foot steps as they went up the metal stairs. It echoed throughout the whole room. They heard the door close and lock. They finally were able to let out the breath they had been holding, laughing together. She hadn't even uncovered her wrist before he kissed her.

She put her arms around his neck, kissing him back. His hand went to her hip and she leaned backwards, pulling him back with her. The kiss was broken and he whispered, "It's crazy to think that all these people we see probably won't live." She giggled, "That's a great thing to say after a kiss." She could hear the smile in his voice, "And what am I supposed to say?" She playfully said, "Nothing, you're supposed to kiss me again." He put his hand on her cheek, "Yes ma'am." He kissed her softly and she ran her fingers through his hair.

He leaned with his forehead against hers, "We should probably head back, people will wonder where we are." She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. She uncovered her wrist and they both squinted from the sudden brightness. She moved all of the suitcases away and crawled through the opening. She stood, brushing off her dress. He crawled through as well, moving everything back where it was. She held his hand and they walked back to the stairs. He unlocked the door and then said, "You have to push it really hard for it to open, come help me."

Together they pushed as hard as they could on it. It suddenly opened and he managed to stop himself from falling. He put an arm around her waist, stopping her from falling. They stood close, laughing. Madame Leontine walked around the corner at the exact moment. Lucy blushed. Wyatt looked at the French singer, "Oh, hello." His casualty made Lucy laugh again. They still were close, his arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek. Madame Leontine looked between the two of them before saying, "I told you that you guys are more than friends." Lucy couldn't help but feel annoyed that she was still there. Wyatt closed the door to the cargo hold and the singer's eyes widened. Wyatt quickly said, "We found it open like that."

Madame Leontine raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Lucy grabbed Wyatt's hand and pulled him around the corner and into another hall. They laughed as they walked to the bow, making fun of the singer's reaction. People watched them as they walked past. They didn't care at all what anybody thought. They went up the stairs, whispering instead. As soon as they walked up, everyone looked at them. She leaned towards him and whispered, "News travels fast." He shrugged and whispered back, "We should just own it." She giggled and he put a hand around her waist. They walked to the railing, looking out at the ocean. She thought about how she had done the same thing with Flynn, but quickly pushed it out of her mind.

She looked at him to see his attention fully on her. She kissed him softly, getting many jealous looks from people. She smiled at the way everyone reacted. They explored the ship the rest of the day, getting in a fair amount of trouble. They finally walked back to her room. When they got there she smiled, "Let's not lean on the door this time." He kissed her. She waved goodbye afterwards and went into the room. She ignored Flynn completely, he was reading the journal. She headed into her bedroom, closing the door behind her with a sigh. She changed into her night clothes, thinking about how in only a few days the Titanic would sink. She turned off the light and curled up under the covers. She pulled her legs up to her chest, the blankets cold against her legs. She drifted off thinking about her adventures with Wyatt.

* * *

 

  ---------April 14, 1912--------  
  
She woke to a knock at the front door. She got up and smoothed down her hair a little bit. She opened her door and was surprised to see that Flynn hadn't woken up from the noise. Or he just didn't care. She opened the front door and was surprised yet again to see Ida. The older woman smiled at her. Lucy stood to the side, "Come in." Ida walked inside politely and Lucy shut the door behind her. Flynn opened his bedroom door at that exact moment. She sighed, he had the worse timing. Ida was confused, "Who is this exactly?"

Lucy didn't know how to answer. Flynn answered for her, "I'm her brother." Lucy nodded. Ida looked at Lucy and then said, "I was wondering if you and your so-called friend would want to go to dinner with me and my husband." She smiled, "We'd be delighted." The older woman was obviously very pleased, she stood and said, "That was all I came for. I'll leave you and your brother." Lucy saw her out the door and then sat on the couch with a sigh. Flynn seemed to know exactly what she had meant by friend but he had one question, "Who was that?" She looked at him in disgust, "Ida Straus." He raised his eyebrows, "Her husband's the co-owner of the Macys in New York isn't he?" She rolled her eyes, of course that's what he'd remember.

He sat next to her and she could hear the irritation in his voice, "Lucy, why are you like this? You act as if I did something unforgivable." She frowned, "I'll be nice when you admit something." He seemed desperate, "What do I need to admit?" She fearlessly looked into his eyes, "That you care, that you care about what I do. That you care about me." He looked confused, "Why would you ever doubt it?" She looked away, "Because." He sighed, "That's not a good answer." This irritated her. What did he want, an explanation? She crossed her arms, "Then what is a good answer?" He tilted her chin up and kissed her, just like he did the very first time.

She sighed, "That's not fair." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "Seems fair to me." She gasped at the sudden pain on her wrist. He said the other phrase on her soul mark. She looked at her wrist, the phrase was glowing a dark green. Half of the swirls turned dark green as well. It stung really bad and she rubbed her thumb over it. It didn't help at all. He took her wrist in his hand and traced the phrase with his thumb. The pain instantly stopped and she looked at him in amazement. He shrugged and left to his room.

She got ready for the day and then headed out to tell Wyatt that they had dinner plans. He didn't seem to care, they went out and explored the ship again until dinner time. They didn't bother to change, heading to the dinner hall to meet the Straus'. It was a nice dinner, they chatted about the simple things. Afterwards she snuck Wyatt into her and Flynn's room. They sat in her bedroom. He softly said, "How exactly are we going to explain this?" She shrugged, "We won't." She began to change into her nightclothes, her shorts were on under her dress so she only had to change her shirt. She really didn't care about changing in front of him, he was like her brother for the past few months and that had only changed recently.

He picked up the book she always kept on her nightstand. It was the Pride and Prejudice she had gotten from Flynn. He flipped through the pages, "Who wrote all these notes?" She sat next to him, "Flynn did, he gave it to me when he had barely gotten me." He nodded, reading Flynn's favorite part. She blushed as she thought of how she had recently began adding her own notes as well. She leaned back on the bed frame, looking at the ceiling. He moved next to her and she curled up, leaning against him. She fell asleep in no time, the steady turn of the pages reminding her of Flynn reading the journal.

* * *

\----------April 15, 1912-----------

  
She woke up to Wyatt trying to move away. She put her arm around him, "Five more minutes." He relaxed a little bit and she took that as a sign that he'd stay. He moved closer and kissed her jaw. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked at her innocently, "What's wrong?" She sighed, "You're doing it on purpose." He looked confused, "Doing what?" She scooted closer to him, "Nothing. Is Garcia up?" He luckily was distracted from continuing the conversation, "Since when do you call him Garcia?" She put her forehead on his chest, "Since now, I guess." He seemed worried but said nothing more. She yawned, "We might as well get up, you already woke me up." He smiled, "I did no such thing." She sat up, "The Titanic sinks today." He stretched, "It's been a good vacation." She laughed, "How are we going to sneak you out?" He shrugged, "Maybe we don't have to." She rolled her eyes, "And you think he'd hesitate to shoot you?"

He threw his legs over the side of the bed, "Okay then, i'll have to sneak out." She got up as well, thinking of a way to distract Flynn. She cracked opened the door, seeing Flynn reading the journal on the couch. She turned to Wyatt and whispered, "I'm gonna distract him." Wyatt stopped her from walking out by whispering, "Can't we just go out there? It won't be that bad." She still was nervous about this idea and whispered, "You don't know that." He quietly sighed, "I know you don't want me to get hurt or anything but we've got to, it'll only be worse if we get caught." She really didn't want to but nodded, "What do you want to do?" She could tell he had no plan, "We just walk out there I guess?" She suddenly had an idea, "What if we open the door and he catches us sleeping?"

Wyatt shrugged, "It's the best we've got." She pushed open the door and they slid back into bed, she put her head on his arm. After a while his breathing slowed and she could tell he was sleeping. She slowly moved away, careful not to wake him. She walked out of her room and closed the door behind her quietly. Flynn looked at her in confusion. She sat next to him and said, "Please don't be mad." He cautiously watched her, "What'd you do?" She avoided his gaze, "Well, Wyatt may or may not be sleeping in my room." He raised his eyebrows, "What?" She pleaded with him, "We just stayed up all night reading." She saw a glint of jealousy in his eyes.

He made his expression neutral but his eyes said it all, "That's fine, do what you want." She was about to say something but stopped herself. She went back into her room instead. Wyatt was still sleeping and she sat on the bed, next to his legs. She drummed her fingers on the wood bed frame, not caring if she woke up Wyatt. After a while he woke up, she was staring at the wall. He kissed her cheek, "Sorry I fell asleep." He paused for a second and then said, "What's wrong?" She didn't look at him, "I talked to Flynn, he's fine with it."

He nodded slowly. He stayed in her and Flynn's room for a little bit before going back to his own room. She passed time by pacing and thinking hard. When it was around 11 o'clock p.m, she joined Flynn on the couch. She was utterly terrified. She curled up next to him, leaning on him. He had already gotten everything ready, making sure to pack their own raft. She shivered as they silently waited for the iceberg to hit. The whole ship shook when it hit. They both jumped up, both of them putting on their coats. It was freezing outside. They walked out of their room to see a crowd of people gathering in the hall.

Many of them were asking what had happened. The workers on the ship began to hand out life jackets, saying it was just in case. They helped the workers, making sure to hand the life jackets especially to the children. They ran out of life jackets just as the time hit 12:25. She knew the lifeboats were beginning to be filled and dragged Flynn off to the deck. The water was slightly closer to the deck. People were rushing past them and she lost him in the crowd. She searched the crowds for him and saw the first lifeboat be released, way below the limit of people it could hold. She continued to search the crowd. She gave up when she noticed the water was up to the nameplate.

She didn't have much time. She spotted a small boy crying, looking at the dark water that was slowly creeping up the side of the ship. She picked him up and spotted Wyatt and Rufus in their own lifeboat, fitting as many children as they could. She began to walk towards them but a guard stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. He said, "Madame, you need to get on a lifeboat." She stepped away, "I'd prefer not to." He aggressively said, "I insist." She tried to run but he stopped her, "Get on a lifeboat madame!" She needed to get away. She irritably said, "I said I don't want to!" He repeated it again, "I insist."

She realized his hand was on his gun. Why was he so insistent? She suddenly heard a gunshot and the guard fell. Wyatt had his gun out and just said, "Let's go." She didn't have time to argue, the front of the ship was already beginning to go under. She followed him through the crowd and he helped her onto their raft. The boy was freezing cold and she put him with the other children, under the blanket. Wyatt looked at Rufus, "Are you sure you don't want me to-" Rufus cut him off, "No, it's probably not good for you to do physical work. You've done enough."

Wyatt sighed, "He didn't even hit me that hard, i'm fine." She had no idea what they were talking about. She look up at Wyatt, his lip was bleeding. He wiped some of the blood away as Rufus pushed away from the boat with a paddle. Rufus got as far from possible from the giant boat, not wanting them to be pulled down with it. She put her legs up to her chest, hoping Flynn had left in his own raft. The Titanic's lights went out and it slowly sunk further and further into the dark water.

The screams of thousand of people filled the air as the last of the ship sunk under. She covered her ears with her hands and Wyatt put an arm around her. After a while the screams died down, leaving them in dead silence. They sat for the next two hours, freezing cold, until the ship Carpathia began to pick up lifeboats. They were greeted by friendly people and warmth.

* * *

  -------------April 18, 1912--------------  
  
Over the next two days it took for them to make it to New York, she became more and more distant. As New York came into view she said, "What about the Lifeboat? How will we get to it?" Neither of her friends had any idea. She left the room to head out to the deck, planning to watch as they approached New York. She wasn't that surprised to see Flynn looking out at the ocean, she hadn't seen him since she had lost him in the crowds.

She leaned on the railings next to him and he said, "How are you and your friends going to get back to the Lifeboat?" She admitted that she had no idea. He seemed to think before saying, "You three can come with me in the Mothership, it has more room than the Lifeboat. I can take you to the present and then back to it." She thought it through, "You know, you're really not that bad." He glanced at her, "How is that?" She struggled to find the words, "It's hard to explain, you're just.." He didn't look at her. She pulled him into a hug, her emotions too complicated to express.

She felt the ship slow but didn't let him go, wishing things weren't the way they were. She was forced to step away, the ship had fully stopped, to avoid getting ran into by the crowd of people shuffling to get to dry land. He put an arm around her, moving her towards him so she wouldn't get hit by a particularly excited man. After a little bit, there were less people. He stayed with his arm around her, even when Wyatt and Rufus walked up to them. They had nothing to bring with them so they walked together off the ship.

Rufus looked back at it as they walked away, "I'm never getting on another ship for the rest of my life." She smiled, slightly sad that she'd have to leave Flynn. She never did find out why Flynn went to the Titanic, "Hey, Garcia, why'd you come to the Titanic?" He looked around at his surroundings, "The journal told me to. It said i'd find something new." Flynn did as he said he would, taking them back to the Lifeboat.

Rufus and Wyatt had already climbed out of the Mothership and she was the last one. Her and Flynn acted at the same time, hugging each other. She held him tight and he said, "We'll definitely see each other again." She kissed his cheek, "Just be careful." He stepped away a second later, "When have I not been?" She smiled, "I can think of a few times." Her smiled back wearily, as if he'd heard this too many times. She slid down the cold metal side of the Mothership, landing firmly on the ground. The door closed and the trio stepped away, they watched it head back to the present. Rufus sighed and they all walked up to their own time machine. They all climbed inside and the metal door closed. She hadn't said a thing since saying goodbye to Flynn. They all buckled in and the Lifeboat began to shake. She closed her eyes, hoping the present wasn't too badly damaged.


End file.
